Gamer the Fugitive
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer gets blamed for a crime he believes he didn't commit, so he has to live a life of exile. Will he clear his name?
1. Chapter 1

Gamer peeked out from the opening of the cavern he was currently hiding in. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that the humans and mobians that had been chasing him had gone by. He then went deeper into the cavern. When he got far enough in that light from the entrance would be blocked out, he sat down and leaned against the wall. He had been avoiding both the police and his friends for 4 days. And it was because of a crime he didn't commit.

(Flashback; 4 days ago at Tails's Workshop)  
Gamer was watching TV with Jasmine and his friends. Suddenly, the show they were watching was replaced with an emergency broadcast.

The announcer said, "This just in. Several banks have been robbed. Only one recording has survived, that catches the thief actually performing the robbery."

The image of the announcer was replaced by the inside of a bank. One of the other cameras gets destroyed by an energy bomb. Then a hedgehog with dark blue fur and black skin appears. At first, only his side is seen. But the extra long claws from the fingers of the gloves are clear, and so is the dark blue and black aura surrounding him. He then turns to face the camera. His eyes are glowing dark blue and he chuckles evilly. He then slices the camera in half, and the image vanishes.

The announcer said, "Sources say that the hedgehog seen was actually the Extreme Dark form of one of Mobius's former greatest heroes, Gamer the Hedgehog. Civilians are warned that if you see him, no matter what form he's in, to call the authorities. Attempts to get him alone will probably only make him mad, and turn him into the form caught on video."

Sonic got up and turned the TV off. Then everyone looked at Gamer.

Gamer stammered, "Th-that wasn't me. Not even in my E-extreme Dark form."

Selene said, "I don't know Gamer. The hedgehog in the video matched up with your Extreme Dark form perfectly."

Gamer said, "But I think I would know if I did that, no matter what form."

Amy replied, "I don't know. You seemed to have a bit of trouble remembering exactly what you did when you went back to normal."

Shadow added, "I believe that YOU believe that you're innocent. But, you might be mistaken. I'm sorry Gamer, but I'll have to turn you in."

Nebula finished, "At least until we know for sure it wasn't you."

Gamer shouted with tears in his eyes, "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T COMMIT! GOODBYE!" He ran off before anyone could stop him.  
(End Flashback)

Gamer sighed again as he pulled out a granola bar from his sack.

He thought, "And now, my life is ruined. I can't go home." It did seem like his life was ruined, because in the 4 days since, he's been either running or hiding.

Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "I'm glad I found you."

He looked towards the source of the voice and saw Jasmine standing there.

* * *

**Gamer and Jasmine belong to me.  
Nebula belongs to ****_Nebula the Hedgehog.  
_****Selene belongs to ****_Selene the Hedgehog.  
_****All other characters in this scene belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gamer stammered, "J-jasmine?"

Jasmine replied, "Yes Gamer, it's me."

Gamer got up and ran to her. He gave her a big hug. She hugged back.

Gamer sobbed, "Oh, Jasmine. I've missed you so much. These 4 days have seemed like eternities without you."

Jasmine petted his quills as she soothed, "I missed you too, Gamer." She smiled at hearing him purr. A few minutes later, she was done.

Gamer asked, "I guess this means that you'll turn me in now. Right?"

Jasmine shook her head as she repied, "Wrong. I'm going to help you clear your name."

Gamer's eyes went wide as he asked in surprise, "You will?"

Jasmine nodded as she said, "Yes. But first, let's go to my house. You can hide out in my basement."

Gamer smiled as he said, "All right." They held hands and teleported to her house.

At Jasmine's house:  
When they got there, they went into her basement. She turned on the light switch and Gamer whistled when he saw what she had down there. It was basically a living room, bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom. The kitchen was fully stocked and the living room did have a TV.

He asked, "How long has the basement been like this?"

Jasmine shrugged as she replied, "Since I got the house. Now let's get you settled in." A few minutes later, Gamer had the bedroom set up just the way he liked it.

He asked, "All right. Now how are we going to clear my name?"

Jasmine said, "First, let's rewatch the news clip from 4 days ago, to see if there's anything we missed." When they replayed it, they played it in frame-by-frame to be sure to catch everything. Right before "ED Gamer" supposedly turned to look at the camera, Gamer noticed something odd about the eyes.

He said, "Jasmine, look at his eyes right there." When Jasmine did so, she gasped. There was a hint of yellow (more like goldish though) peeking out from under the glow.

They exchanged glances and said at the same time, "Leroy!"

Jasmine said, "He's probably not at his house. But he probably left the contacts there."

Gamer nodded as he replied, "All right. Let's go." He started to get up, but Jasmine gently pulled him down.

She said, "Oh no you don't. You're still wanted by the police. You stay here and relax. I'll go check." She teleported away.

Gamer sighed, but stayed.

With Jasmine:  
Jasmine looked around Leroy's house and found the contacts. Sure enough, they gave off a dark blue glow. She also found a costume that looked just like Gamer in his Extreme Dark mode. There was a button on it that, when pressed, glowed dark blue and black. On the tag it said, "Property of Leroy the Hedgehog." She grabbed the contacts and the costume and teleported back to her house.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was watching TV when Jasmine returned.

He asked, "So what did you find?"

Jasmine showed him the contacts and the costume. She said, "And I already have a plan to get him to confess."

* * *

**Leroy belongs to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

With Leroy, Gregory, Quizla, and Foresco:  
Gamer's 2 bullies and Jasmine's bully and Ex-boyfriend were having fun with the loot that Leroy had stoles from the banks.

Gregory chuckled evilly, "Well guys, we haven't seen Lamer for 4 days. He's either in jail, or he's hiding like a coward."

Foresco said, "Yup. That was the perfect crime Leroy. We get rich, and Lamer gets the fall."

Leroy snickered, "Why thank you, Foresco. But don't forget, it was Quizla who came up with the whole scheme."

Foresco replied, "I know. But I'm still wondering about something." He turned to Quizla and asked, "If you want Lamer so much, why did you come up with the scheme to get him arrested?"

Quizla chuckled evilly, "Because, I plan to make him an offer. If he agrees to leave

Jasmine and join me, I'll keep him from getting arrested."

Suddenly, they heard a voice shout, "And if I don't?!"

They all looked towards the source of the voice and saw Gamer standing there. He looked pissed, but not enough to go Dark or Extreme Dark yet. Their eyes went wide and they all gasped in surprise.

Gamer chuckled, "You guys didn't seriously think you could've kept it a secret forever. So, what were you going to do if I didn't agree?"

Quizla blinked a few times, then smirked evilly, "If you don't agree, then things would be worse for you."

Gamer snickered, "I don't think so. I know Leroy framed me."

Leroy replied, "But no one will believe you. You don't expect me to admit it."

Gamer grinned evilly as he said, "You just did. And, it's on camera. Come on out, Jasmine."

Jasmine walked into the light on the other side of Gamer. She was holding a video camera and was grinning.

She said, "Say hi. You're going to be on national television."

Foresco shouted, "No we won't!" He pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Jasmine, but Gamer used his telekinesis to stop the bullet.

He chuckled, "Give up?"

Quizla yelled, "NEVER!" She, Leroy, Gregory, and Foresco all rushed at Gamer and Jasmine.

Gregory threw a punch at Gamer, but he ducked and hit Gregory with a kick to the stomach.

He said, "Surrender!"

Quizla snickered, "I don't think so. Look behind you."

When Gamer did, he got kicked in the stomach by Leroy. Gamer collapsed to his knees from the kick, and Gregory pulled out a rope and started to tie Gamer up.

Jasmine shouted, "GAMER!" She tried to go help him, but got blocked by Foresco.

He chuckled evilly, "You're lame boyfriend will lose. Come back with me."

Jasmine yelled angrily, "NEVER! You broke my heart and I'm not going back to you."

As they fought, Quizla walked up to the tied-up Gamer and pulled out a knife. She pressed it against his throat and said, "Leave Jasmine and join me, or else I'll kill you."  
This made Gamer so mad, he lost control of his rage. Luckily for him and Jasmine, it wasn't enough for him to go Extreme Dark. When the transformation was complete, Dark Gamer broke free of the straps and shoved the knife away.

He chuckled evilly, "You lose!"

(I'll skip both fights)

When it was done, the four villains fell to the floor, unconscious. Dark Gamer powered down, and hi-fived Jasmine.

Suddenly, they heard a voice yell, "Gamer the Hedgehog, put your hands in the air! You're under arrest for 100 counts of major theft!"

Gamer turned to the police officer and raised his hands. He said, "All right. But, before you take out the handcuffs, me and Jasmine have something to show you."

The officer said, "All right. But don't try anything funny. We've got the building surrounded."

Gamer smiled as he replied, "Don't worry." He turned to Jasmine and nodded.

Jasmine nodded back, and played the video.

When it was done, the officer said, "Well, this helps prove your innocence. But I'll need to know where the money is, as well as more evidence to prove that Leroy did it. Although he certainly is a prime suspect."

Gamer nodded as he said, "Of course. If you go into that room right there..." he pointed behind him as he continued, "You'll find all of the stolen money."

The officer nodded, then called for some of the other officers to search the room indicated.

As they did so, he asked, "What other evidence do you have before I call the Chief?"

Gamer turned to Jasmine again and nodded.

She nodded back, then pulled out the contacts and the costume.

She said, "If you look at the tag, you'll see that these belong to Leroy."

The officer replied, "Well then, I'll call the Chief and tell him." He called the chief of police.

After the officer finished explaining, there were a few more words exchanged.

When the officer hung up, he turned to Gamer and said, "You're cleared of all charges.

These four will be going to jail for theft, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder."

He held out his hand and added while smiling, "To be honest, I was on your side the whole time. I just couldn't say anything because there wasn't enough evidence."

Gamer shook it as he said, "No problem officer. I'd have done the same if our places were switched."

The officer nodded, then he and the others left while carrying the now recovered money, and the still unconscious villains.

Gamer and Jasmine walked out.

Gamer said, "You know there'll be another bulletin about this."

Jasmine smiled as she replied, "I know. And that's a good thing."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the Team was at Tails's Workshop. They were watching the news to see if there was any sign of Gamer.

Suddenly, the announcer said, "This just in! Gamer the Hedgehog has been cleared of all charges."

Everyone's ears perked up at this.

The announcer continued, "The police have released this video, that shows the true culprits talking about their scheme." The announcer's image and voice was replaced with the following:

Gregory chuckled evilly, "Well guys, we haven't seen Lamer for 4 days. He's either in jail, or he's hiding like a coward."

Foresco said, "Yup. That was the perfect crime Leroy. We get rich, and Lamer gets the fall."

Leroy snickered, "Why thank you, Foresco. But don't forget, it was Quizla who came up with the whole scheme."

Foresco replied, "I know. But I'm still wondering about something." He turned to  
Quizla and asked, "If you want Lamer so much, why did you come up with the scheme to get him arrested?"

Quizla chuckled evilly, "Because, I plan to make him an offer. If he agrees to leave Jasmine and join me, I'll keep him from getting arrested."

The video ended, and the announcer's voice and image returned. "The hedgehogs seen were Gregory, Leroy, Foresco, and Quizla. They have been sent to jail for theft, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder. Gamer couldn't be reached for comments. But wherever he is, he's probably happy."

Suddenly, they heard a loud cough. They looked and saw Gamer standing there with a smirk on his face.

Gamer said, "I see you've been watching the news."

Sonic and the others exchanged glances.

Sonic said, "Gamer, I think we all agree. We're sorry for accusing you."

Gamer smiled as he replied, "It's all right. After all, I probably would have done the same thing in your place."

They decided to have a party to celebrate Gamer's innocence.


End file.
